


Loki'd [PodFic]

by MariaChester



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Person of Interest (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaChester/pseuds/MariaChester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bear has an unusual playmate. So does Harold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapters One & Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whomii2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Loki'd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/788867) by [whomii2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2). 




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3:  
> Loki asks Shaw out on a date. Where will the "god of Mischief" take this warrior maiden for a night on the town? How will Reese react. . .
> 
> Chapter 4:  
> Loki reflects on his new-found life on Midgard with his son Fenrir and the friendships they've formed with a rather reclusive billionaire computer genius.


End file.
